


record breaker (and other stories)

by Tat_Tat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Strip Tease, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not a competition, “ said Angela. “You don’t have to always break your last record.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Record Breaker l Zarya/Angela

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and I'm not sure if I'll write more NSFW stuff in this fandom but I wanted to keep this fic separate from my short story collection Always Tomorrow.

“Five orgasms,” Zarya said, a little out of breath.

“It’s not a competition, “ said Angela. “You don’t have to always break your last record.”

As she said this, Zarya had already plugged in the hitachi wand. The weightlifter’s clit was naturally large. Now after constant stimulation, it had grown bigger, swollen and sensitive under the vibrations of the hitachi wand.

“As long as you’re not hurting yourself,” Angela conceded with a sigh. Zarya tilted her head, asking for a kiss, and Angela indulged that as well, long nails trailing along her scalp, fingers catching on short strands of pink hair.


	2. Undress l Fareeha/Angela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A repost. Realized this was too racey to be in my other fic collection "always tomorrow". Also edited some stuff since I'm more acquainted with the fandom now than I was at the time I wrote it.

The first time, Angela expected the armor to be cold. It is when Fareeha first puts it on but after a fight the suit is hot under her fingertips but not as hot as Fareeha’s skin, flushed with adrenaline.

“Do you have a fever?” Angela had joked.

“No. Do you?” Fareeha tilted her head, smirking and then Angela realized the heat coming to her cheeks. She took it stride, stepping forwards, pressing her palms against the front of Fareeha’s suit.

“Let’s get this off, shall we?”

Fareeha set her helmet aside and raised her arms to allow Angela easy access. Piece by piece, the other woman disassembled the heavy suit and Fareeha was a little lighter, like she could still spring into the air and fly. Really fly.

The padding came off and fell to her feet. Now that the delicate pieces were put away Angela allowed herself to be sloppy and Fareeha was eager enough to allow this.

Angela ran a hand over her toned abdomen. Her nails edged along the band of Fareeha’s underwear. “And this too?” She suggested, the lilt of her accent had taken on a darker tone, reserved for these private moments.

“Yes.” Fareeha hissed impatiently, shivering, shifting so her thighs, slick with sweat would unstick, granting Angela access. She breathed warmly against Fareeha's ear and tugged the underwear down to her knees. Fareeha helped shimmy it off the rest of the way and kicked the undergarment to a corner of the room. Then she laid back on the examination table and let Angela do the rest.


End file.
